In a Bad Mood
by Saber Knight
Summary: For a while now, his sister has had a special outlet for when she is in a particularly bad mood; one that Hideyoshi is powerless to stop. One day, she gets into such a mood, and he, like all the other times, is the victim... but what could have gotten her into such a mood?


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Baka to Test or anything related to it.**

**A/N: Rated M for a reason (Dark Yuuko).**

* * *

"Hey, Hideyoshi, do you want to stop by the café with us?" Akihisa excitedly asked, taking ahold of Hideyoshi's free hand and lifting it up as his eyes showed clear eagerness in them. School had just ended and they had all just walked out of the building, with Yuuji and Akihisa soon taking up on the idea to go visit a café. Minami and Mizuki were already coming, along with Kouta, so Hideyoshi decided he'd just go since they were all going.

However, before he could voice his agreement, his eyes suddenly caught sight of his twin sister walking out of the building. Just by glancing at her he could tell that she was in a horrible mood; and if he went out when she was in such a mood... it'd be even more terrifying when he came back than if he stayed. "I-I already have other... plans." Hideyoshi said softly, his heartbeat increasing as fear started to wash over him.

"Oh... Okay... See you around, Hideyoshi." Akihisa said in disappointment, yet still smiling as he waved farewell and headed off with the other five (which now included Shouko).

Taking a gulp, Hideyoshi waited for his sister to reach him. Maybe he could try talking to her and calm her down, so she wouldn't... do what she always does when she gets in such a mood. "H-hey, sis." He told her, his face paling when she just kept on walking past without stopping.

"We're going home." Yuuko simply told him, not breaking her stride as Hideyoshi had to run to catch up with her.

"Y-you look really beautiful today, sis." Hideyoshi said, a tint of desperateness making its way into his voice. He had to get her calmed down before they got home, otherwise... "It's really such a lovely day today, maybe we could go for a walk in the... park...?" Hideyoshi's voice started to trail off when he noticed that Yuuko was just ignoring him, which sent waterfalls of dread washing over him.

She wouldn't even say anything...

"S-sis...?" He asked, reaching out with a shaky hand and laying it upon her shoulder. She only gave a small glance back at him, the expression in her eyes hard and cold.

There was no way he was going to calm her down...

With his fate sealed, Hideyoshi retracted his hand, his body trembling as they continued the walk on towards home. He knew what would happen once they got there, and the mere thought of it made breathing more difficult. Ever since they were thirteen, whenever Yuuko would get in a bad mood like the one she was having right now, she... she'd take it out on him...

* * *

**Kinoshita Household**

Hideyoshi stepped into their house, setting down his bag, taking off his shoes and socks, and jumping at the sound of the door being locked. His hand clutched at the fabric of his shirt as his breathing quickened, which was laced with the unmistakable sounds of fear.

"Well?"

Hideyoshi looked over his shoulder at her, bringing up his trembling hands and starting to undo his top. His twin simply stood there with her arms crossed, watching as the tie came off and as he unbuttoned his shirt. After his uniform's top was off, he pulled off his undershirt, exposing his bare skin to the air. However, that was where he paused.

Yuuko narrowed her eyes at him, the threat in them clear.

"S-sis, wh-why...?" He muttered, his voice shaky as his hands fumbled with his belt. He didn't want to do this - any of it! But... he had no choice... because if he didn't, it would only be worse... even though what she already does to him is terrible...

"Shut up and strip." She ordered, stepping forward and undoing his belt for him, taking it off with more force than necessary and throwing it down onto the ground. Yuuko stayed where she was, forcing Hideyoshi to take off his pants with her being only a few inches away. Once his pants were off, she looked down at his underwear. "So, my dearest brother actually was able to find some boys' underwear in his drawer?"

Hideyoshi looked away, his face red as water started to form in his eyes. His hands covered his chest, but quickly fell away when Yuuko shoved him against the wall, her lips already on his neck. He gasped as he felt her rough kiss, his hands going to her shoulders. "S-sister..." He muttered softly.

Yuuko ignored his soft cry as usual, her hand running down his bare arm as she continued to kiss his neck, softly biting into his sensitive skin. When she got in such a mood, she didn't take out her frustration and irritation on him by hitting him; instead, she did what she was doing now...

"Your skin is beautiful," She muttered, kissing along his neck as her finger traced over his skin, "too beautiful. Maybe I should give you a little something..." Her teeth grazed over his neck, additional fear starting to well up in him. Hideyoshi knew what his sister was implying - that she was going to leave a mark on his neck like she has done a few times beforehand.

"N-no, s-sis... p-please, n-not that!" He cried out, his body trembling as Yuuko glanced up at him shortly with disdain.

"Maybe I'll place it where your uniform doesn't cover..." Her lips went back to his neck, higher up than they had been before. "or maybe, some place where it just _barely _covers it..." Her lips went lower, right about where the collar of his uniform ends at. If his sister bruised him there, or above, and if someone saw it... h-how would he explain it!?

"S-sis, don't... p-people will..."

"That's your problem, isn't it?" Yuuko told him, but nevertheless bit a little lower on his neck. A ting of pain came from where she was biting, but Hideyoshi endured it... he had no choice, after all. His sister was the one who was in charge, and she would do whatever she wanted.

After she was satisfied with his neck, Yuuko took a few steps back from him, allowing her brother to slide down onto the ground as she took off her shirt and undershirt. Hideyoshi closed his eyes and looked away when he saw her bare chest; His sister only frowned at him as she knelt down in front of him. "Hideyoshi." She said, grabbing his hand and bringing it up to her breast, forcing him to make contact with the soft tissue.

Even though he knew what she was wanting him to do, he just couldn't... even if it was his sister's demand... he just couldn't. "So, you don't want to grope your sister?" He heard her say, a little of her irritation showing in her voice. "Hmph, and you were doing so fine up until now. Oh well, I'll just grope _you_ instead."

"Sis!" Hideyoshi cried out, his eyes opening wide as he felt Yuuko's hands on his chest. He couldn't help but to gasp out; making small, cute sounds as she continued to run her hands over his skin, sending sensations of unwanted pleasure all throughout his body.

He was simply too sensitive to keep up with it for long, and that was what drove her. He couldn't resist making the sounds that were like music to Yuuko's ears; the only thing he could do was wish for it to be over soon. "S-sis..." Hideyoshi moaned, his hands going to her sides.

"It looks like you're enjoying this." Yuuko muttered, her hands moving away from his chest as she bent down, her chest pressing against his own as her lips kissed along the other side of his neck. Without saying anything or giving any warning, she bit down on Hideyoshi, making him cry out once more.

"Sis, why won't you stop...?" He whispered as his arms wrapped around her on their own, his body shaking underneath her as she ran her tongue over his neck. She didn't stop until she reached his ear, softly biting along the edge of it before moving her lips over his own, cupping his chin in her hand and forcefully kissing him, her tongue invading his mouth without mercy.

Hideyoshi whimpered underneath her, allowing her to kiss him without resistance, yet also with not kissing her back. Since he did that, she soon broke away from him, clearly not interested in kissing him without being kissed back. Her eyes drifted to where her breasts were up against him before they moved over to glance at one of his arms. "Hmm? What's this...?"

Hideyoshi's eyes widened, quickly withdrawing his arms from around her and keeping them off to his sides. But the damage was already done.

Yuuko's frown wasn't so bad as before, but it still remained as she moved off of him and looked down at his underwear. "It's about time." She said, Hideyoshi quickly covering his eyes as a tear rolled down his check while his sister pulled off his underwear. Once they were off, she stood back up and pulled down her skirt, stepping out of it and tossing it off to the side.

"S-sis..." Hideyoshi began, peeking through his fingers up into his sister's eyes as she hooked her fingers through her panties. "S-since you're doing this... c-can you tell me... what it was this time...?"

Yuuko stopped from pulling down her underwear, her eyes keeping locked with his own for a few moments before suddenly her look turned into a glare. "Why should I tell you anything!?" She snapped at him, getting back onto her knees and leaning towards him as her hands went to the floor on either side of him.

Her sudden aggressiveness made him give off a short cry of fear, his fingers closing and completely blocking his sister from seeing his face. "I... I'm s-sorry... s-sis..." He whimpered, pressing his legs together and turning his head away from her.

However, instead of more backlash, Yuuko suddenly spoke in a soft, gentle voice. "Hideyoshi," He withdrew his hands from his face, looking now at the more gentle expression on his sister's face. "you... don't like this, do you?" She asked, looking down from his eyes.

"I... I don't..." He told her timidly, saying the truth even though he feared it might resurrect her anger.

"I see..." Yuuko looked back up at him, her hand going over to his shoulder and softly pushing him away from the wall. Hideyoshi, not knowing what was going on, went along with the motion, soon coming to lie fully on his back with his sister on top of him. "Then, from now on, I'll be gentle." She said, leaning down and softly kissing him on the lips, with it being nowhere near as rough as she had done it before.

"I'm sorry about the bruises, Hideyoshi" She muttered, her voice soft and gentle as she laid her hand upon his cheek, soon continuing to kiss him.

Her strange softness puzzled Hideyoshi, to the point where the fear in him had disappeared and the water had stopped forming up in his eyes. When she lifted her lips from him for a moment, he took that moment to speak. "Sis... wh-what was it... today?"

Yuuko looked down at him, her hand still resting tenderly upon his cheek. "I..." She paused, slightly averting her eyes away from him, "I'm... the only one who can insult you, Hideyoshi." She told him right before she kissed him again, giving him no time to respond.

Hideyoshi wondered for a few moments what that meant while she kissed him, and he soon realized that her bad mood had been the result of someone... insulting him? But... that didn't make sense... why would she...?

Why is she...?

Hideyoshi's arms wrapped around his sister, his eyes closing as he decided that he would just... let Yuuko continue doing this, as long... as long as she was gentle. So, with that thought in mind, he kissed her back.


End file.
